sonic_art_assets_dvdfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Smash Bros.
Gameplay This game has 5 modes. These modes are Practice, Quick Battle, Adventure, Multiplayer, and Online. '''Practice''' Simply put, this mode is for practicing your fighting moves. You can select items to put on the stage. You can set the number of CPUs from 1 to 4 and, you can set the action performed by these CPUs. The actions you can pick from are attack, run, walk, evade, and human. '''Quick Battle''' In this mode, you pick your character and the computer controlled characters. After that, you select the items that will appear and the stage you want to play in. You then fight the match. '''Adventure''' In this mode you play as one of the characters that are available from the start other than Eggdude's robots. Most characters must defeat Eggdude but a few have special missions. There are 20 stages per character and 15 bosses per character. The stages are 2D and the graphics are 3D. In this mode most characters and stages can be unlocked. '''Multiplayer''' This is the same as Quick Battle but can be played by 2 to 4 players. '''Online''' This is the same as Multiplayer but can be played between players from different parts of the world. Characters '''Playable Characters''' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose *Big the Cat Items '''Can family''' Restores 1 HP/% of damage.There are also Super Rings which restore 50% HP. '''Vomit Emeralds''' Makes you invincible and allows you to land 1 hit kills when you collect 7 of them. Some characters will turn into their super forms. '''Lava Emeralds''' Same as the Chaos Emeralds only they turn Blaze into her Burning Blaze form. '''Forgotten family''' Same as the Chaos and Sol Emeralds except they turn Sonic into his Dark-Spine Sonic form. '''Broken Swords''' Collect all 3 to turn Sonic into Excalibur-Sonic.If a character other than Sonic collects them, that character can defeat all other characters in one hit. '''Super Can family''' When all 7 are collected by Tails, Sonic, or Knuckles, that character will turn into Super Tails, Hyper Sonic, or Hyper Kuckles, accordingly. Stages *Knothole Village *Green Hill *Death Egg *Ice Cap *Oil Ocean *Red Mountain *Metropolis *Space Colony ARK *Station Square *Angel Island *Mystic Ruins *Hill Top Zone *Wave Ocean *Seaside Hill Unlockable Stages *Hidden Palace *Egg Carrier *Blue Ridge *Emerald Coast *Splash Hill *Bygone Island *Seaside Island Unlockable Characters *Manic the Hedgehog *Cosmo the Seedrian *Sonia the Hedgehog *Tikal the Echinda *E-102 Gamma *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Espio the Echidna *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Tiara Boobowski *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Marine the Raccoon *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Sticks the Badger *Zooey the Fox *Perci the Bandicoot *Lumina Flowlight *Void *Sonic the Werehog *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman Nega *Dr. Eggman About the Stages All stages are 3D free-roaming and are HUGE. You can destroy every thing in the stages. Some stages have visible walls around the outside while others have invisible ones.Visible walls can be destroyed. It is impossible to be knocked out of the stages. There are 25 stages. DS Compatibility You can link up with '''''[[Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood]]''''' to download items, stages, characters, videos, music, voice (for sound test), and images. Videos